Chairs often include armrests. The armrests may be affixed immovably to the chair or may be attached to the chair such that the armrests are adjustable. Examples of chairs that include armrests can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,246,117, 7,980,631, 7,828,389, 7,234,779, 6,877,813, 6,824,218, 6,802,566, 6,540,300, 6,394,553, 6,076,892, 5,676,483, 5,599,067, 5,484,187, 5,393,125, 5,265,938, 4,951,995, and D398,174